Bloom
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione gets her wedding in the garden of her dreams... Written for Gardening Assignment 12 on HSOW&W!


A/N: This story is a drabble/oneshot and it's written for Gardening Assignment 12 task 9 on HSOW&W! Also written for the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…

HSOW&W: Gardening – Assignment 12 task 9: Decorative Archway – Write about a garden/outdoor wedding.

AYCEtDIC: 295. (pairing) Cedric/Hermione

 **Word Count: 1,862 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione Granger looked out the window of the room she was in once more and smiled. She had to admit that she loved the way the flowers in the garden looked. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Cedric Diggory. She loved the fact that Harry offered her the garden at Potter Manor to use when he found out that she wanted an outdoor wedding. She breathed in deeply and let out a sigh of happiness when she could smell all the different kinds of flowers. When Harry showed her the garden she couldn't have imagined a better place to be married.

She turned away from the window and walked back to the floor length mirror in the corner of the room. She had to admit that she loved the wedding dress that she had, had designed for her. She was going to buy a store bought one, but Harry had insisted on getting her the best and in his mind that had meant having one designed for her and her alone. Her wedding dress was a white strapless ballgown type with a long train. She had to admit that her wedding dress exceeded her expectations by far.

She heard a knock at the door and called out, "Come in."

Harry stuck his head in and smiled softly when he saw her looking at herself in the floor length mirror. He walked in and closed the door. "You look beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Is everything ready?"

Harry nodded. "Everything and everyone is ready. Your bridesmaids are all lined up and ready to go. Are you ready?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out. "I think that I've been ready since my first date with Cedric, Harry. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him."

Harry chuckled. "As long as you are happy that is all that matters. The weather is perfect for your wedding and all the pictures have been taken that can be taken until you are out there. Let's get you married."

Hermione chuckled as she walked forward in her white three-inch heels. She took Harry's arm and let him lead her out of the room and to the door that she would exit out. From where she was now standing she could see the garden in its entirety and sucked in a breath. "Oh, Harry!"

Harry kissed Hermione on the head before he looked her in the eyes. "I wanted you to have the wedding you have always dreamed of. I made sure that everything was the way it looked in a picture you had in a scrapbook. Do you like it?"

Hermione blinked away the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. "I don't like it, Harry, I love it. Thank you for doing this, Harry. I love you and I couldn't be happier that you're my brother. The garden looks beautiful and I'm not sure I ever want you to revert it back to the way it was before."

Harry shook his head just as the music started to play. He watched as Susan, Hannah, Katie, Angelina, and finally Luna who was Hermione's Matron of Honor walked down the aisle with groomsmen and Best Man. "It won't be reverting, Hermione. There is a reason you haven't been able to walk the garden for the last three days. Everything you see from the gazebo to the fountains are now permanent. After all you and Cedric will be living here too."

Hermione gave a watery chuckle just as Harry started walking her down the aisle. Her eyes met Cedric's and she smiled brightly at him. She loved the way he looked in his wedding robes. They had decided on a mix of wizarding and muggle for their wedding. She smiled at Harry when he placed her hand in Cedric's once they reached him even as she handed Luna her bouquet of red, pink, blue, and white roses. She couldn't help it as she blurted, "I love you, Cedric."

Cedric laughed. "I love you, Hermione."

Kingsley who decided to marry them personally laughed. "If you two are ready now I'll start." He looked around at Hermione and Cedric with a smile on his face. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Harry cleared his throat before he said, "Her brother does."

Kingsley nodded. "We are gathered here today in this lovely garden to join this man and woman together in wholly matrimony. They have been through things that a lot of couples haven't and if they had they didn't survive it as a couple. We all know the story of Hermione and Cedric and I for one couldn't be happier about them finally getting married. If anybody deserves to be married to the person, they love it is this couple."

He chuckled lightly. "When asked to officiate this wedding Cedric and Hermione told me they didn't want it to be formal because their relationship has never been formal. They fell in love quickly and never stopped loving one another. Their relationship has always been strong, and I have no doubt that it will continue to be strong. They have decided to write their own vows but before that we will get to the one of the two formal parts we can't ignore."

He made sure that his eyes were on Cedric and Hermione. "Do you Cedric Anthony Diggory take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife?"

Cedric grinned. "I do."

Kingsley chuckled. "Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Cedric Anthony Diggory to be your husband?"

Hermione swallowed back the lump that filled her throat. "I do."

Kingsley nodded. "Cedric, say your vows to Hermione."

Cedric squeezed Hermione's hands as he smiled at her with all the love he felt for her showing in his eyes. "Hermione, I vow to love you more each day than the day before. I have loved you since our first date which was the Yule Ball in your fourth year. I knew when I saw you coming towards me that you were it for me. You have made my life brighter and lighter than I ever thought it would be. You have always loved me for me and not for who my family was. I helped Harry with this garden because I know how much you loved it. I wanted to make sure that it looked as beautiful as you do, but I should have known that it wouldn't come close to your beauty. I promise to be there for you whenever you need me. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and love you every day of my life and beyond. I give myself to you because without you I wouldn't be me. You are my heart, my soul, and everything in between. Without you I wouldn't be able to breathe. Today you make me the luckiest and the happiest man be that wizard or muggle alike. I love you, Hermione, and I will for all eternity."

Hermione blinked back the tears that were falling down her face as much as she could. She didn't even wait for Kingsley to give her the go ahead to say her vows. "Cedric, you have held me when I was scared. You have laughed with me and even cried with me before today. I love that you can make me smile and laugh even when all I want to do is cry or scream. I love that you have accepted the fact that I am who I am with no plans of changing who I am. I love you because you love me despite or maybe in spite of the flaws that I have. You have given me so much and I know it's because you love me. I vow to love you more each day than I did the day before. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and love you every day of my life and beyond. I promise to try not to drive you crazy when I get into research mode. I promise to always be there for you when you have need of me. I swear that I will always love you from here to eternity. You have been it for me since my fourth year at school. You light up my life just by being you. I love you, Cedric, and I will til my dying day and beyond."

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Two people who love each other as much as you both do, Cedric and Hermione belong together as one. Let your love continue to bloom like the roses in this garden. By the power vested in me by the British wizarding world I pronounce you man and wife. Cedric, you may kiss your bride."

Cedric smirked and pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her. He deepened the kiss and only broke it off when people started making cat calls at him and Hermione. He pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you Hermione Jean Diggory."

Hermione threw her arms around Cedric's neck and kissed him deeply. She pulled back and smirked at him. "I love you, Cedric Anthony Diggory, and I'm glad that you're my husband."

Cedric smirked again and then shook Kingsley's hand. "Thank you for marrying us, Minister."

Kingsley waved his hand. "You may as well call me Kingsley, Cedric, since you're now officially apart of our hodge podge family. I do believe that you have people wanting to congratulate you. I'll catch up with you guys later on today."

Hermione nodded and kissed Kingsley on the cheek before she let Cedric lead her away from the gazebo which they had been married on. She grinned when she saw him leading her to Harry who was standing by one of the three fountains he had put in the garden. She hugged Harry and kissed his cheek. "I love the fountain. How did you know?"

Harry smirked. "You told me you would love a fountain one day that had a dolphin shooting water out of it's mouth with someone riding it that had a flower in it's hand. I do listen when you talk, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "You're my sister, Hermione, and I would do anything for you. Besides I have to admit that they make the garden look even more beautiful. Enjoy your reception, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched Harry walk away to where his wife Luna was now standing. She knew that the formal pictures of the wedding party would be taken throughout the day and all over the garden and she couldn't wait.

For the next several hours she socialized and danced in the garden. She hadn't been able to stop a gasp at one point when the garden was lit up as the sky darkened. She would never forget her wedding day that was for sure. She looked at her husband and shared another kiss with him. The roses were all in bloom and she loved the garden because it reminded her that her relation with not only her husband but her family and friends were destined to bloom as well.

* * *

A/N 2: I hope that you all enjoyed this oneshot... I'm hoping that it reads alright since I had to take my strong meds for pain... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
